


Just like old times

by Sherbet_steve



Series: Movie fics [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Mummy Series
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post Mpreg, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: Short but here's our little epilogue to the mummy! Hope you like it!





	Just like old times

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, let me know if I missed anything please! Hope you like it  
Unbetad all mistakes are my own

The dark of the desert was something special… Nothing to obstruct the stars from view and no one to stop them from setting up camp. No feral Mumia, or undead Prince's… It was peaceful. 

Those staying in the desert was a different story. Ezra, Crowley, and Newt had set up a camp… Camels around them sleeping soundly. Thankfully those long and gone had left tents and supplies in the saddle bags. Ezra and Crowley had their own to the right of the fire, while Newt chose to sleep under the stars in a roll-up. 

The fire kept them warm along with their newfound affection. Ezra was cuddled tight into Crowley's side gazing up at his handsome face in the moonlight. Crowley patted Ezra's side as he stood up to get a couple MRE's while Ezra gazed at the fire his mind racing trying to process their adventure. 

A moment passed as Newt sighed eyelids heavy. A hand clapped on his shoulder and he shrieked startling Ezra and Crowley ran over with a gun in hand. 

Anathema laughed as she sat down beside them holding her stomach. 

"You're lucky… You have earned the respect of my people." She said with a smile, pressing a kiss to two fingers and lifting them into the air "Allah, and Ra as well." She added settling in the sand. She procured a bag off of her person and pulled out two ceramic jugs by the smell a very strong liquor. Crowley and Ezra declined but Anathema and Newt were quick on the uptake.

A few more hours passed, Newt and Anathema drunk as skunks and the MRE's eaten… soon the two alphas fell asleep sharing a poorly put up tent while Ezra and Crowley sat next to the fire. 

"You know… They probably wouldn't wake up if Hamunaptra fell again." Ezra spoke placing a delicate hand on Crowley's thigh. "We could have a little fun of our own." He teased cheeks pink. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow and pulled Ezra into his lap "What do you have in mind little omega?" He purred nudging their noses together. 

Ezra hummed "Well… I don't know? Maybe we could head back to our tent… and maybe acquaint ourselves better… I've been dying to kiss you again." He admitted kissing Crowleys on the nose with a small smile. 

Crowley growled softly and lifted Ezra with ease carrying him into the tent and laying him down on top of the doubled up sleep rolls. "You know what you do to me omega?" He growled gripping Ezra's hips… "I'm sure you could show me /alpha/" he teased licking his plush lips.

Crowley smirked and kissed him hard and deep hands pushing his dress up his body thumbing at his frilly panties… "God your body is so beautiful… You know how many alphas look at you… wanting what I get to have?"

Ezra mewled hips lifting as Crowley pulled his underwear off, before quickly undoing and shoving his own slacks down. He reached between Ezra's legs rubbing at where he was already slicking… His folds plump and pink glistening in the dim light… 

"So wet for me already Ezra… you been thinking about this?" He purred rubbing his half hard cock on Ezra's thigh. Ezra shook his head as he bit his lip already beyond the point of words… Crowley slipped his hand in between and rubbed over Ezra's molten core with a growl. He circled his little clit hard and engorged with blood. He teased him for a moment longer before pressing two fingers inside with ease. "We gotta be quick baby… don't wanna wake the others. But I promise when I have you in a real bed. I'm going to take hours to show you how much I love you." He cooed pumping three fingers inside and curling them against Ezra's front wall just to hear him keen. 

Ezra shook as he grew closer and closer Crowley hitting all of his buttons. "N-No… wanna come on your knot." He sobbed closing his thighs tight.

Crowley was just an alpha… how could he refuse. He took his hand practically dripping with slick and ran it over his throbbing cock before angling the head at Ezra's entrance… "Ready doll?" He purred before pressing inside. He growled at the tight heat engulfing him overwhelmingly so.

Ezra cried hips twitching trying to get Crowley to move and fuck him properly. "Greedy little thing aren't you?" Crowley teased. 

Ezra pouted until Crowley started to piston his hips hitting Ezra's sweet spot with each rough thrust. Neither of them could last long too worked up and running on adrenaline on the thought of being caught. 

Wasn't long before Crowley's knot was growing too large to pull out as he locked inside of Ezra's throbbing cunt. The stretch causing the omega to squeak and come around him. Ezra sobbed as he gushed hand rubbing his clit in tight circles to prolong his pleasure as Crowley growled filling his omega. 

"That was… amazing."

"S-Same to you alpha." Ezra panted.

\----------------

"Mommy, Mommy!" Adam cried running into the library of the museum where Ezra was working. The omega turned to find his son lifting him up and resting him on his hip, getting more difficult by the growing baby bump in his middle. "Look at the bracelet I found!"

Ezra lifted the boys arm to look smiling warmly. "Beautiful darling… but I believe that belongs in Gavril's exhibit doesn't it?" He chided gently. 

Adam pouted but nodded as Ezra let him down going to return it. 

After the events of the Imhotep incident, Newt took over as the job of curator and Ezra returned to the library. It was what he did best and he loved being surrounded by the literature. 

Crowley and he welcomed their little Adam to the world 6 years previous and it had been a joy since. Crowley had joined a team of archaeologists as well as the Mumia helping protect the now lost city of Hamunaptra and prevent any more adventurers like himself and his family from getting hurt. 

Ezra sighed as he turned back to his books. Hearing a noise coming from the Ramesseum he stopped in his tracks. "Newt? Is that you? Adam?" He called hearing no response. 

He swallowed his fear and pressed at the mating bite on his clavicle calming himself. He entered the dark room lit only by two torches and looked around. 

He gasped and jumped as a hand clapped down on his shoulder, he spun around only to find Crowley laughing softly. "You bastard you scared the daylights out of me!"

He pouted but Crowley pulled him in closer to press a sweet apologetic kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry love…" he purred nosing down his neck to kiss him softly scenting him after a long day apart. "You almost ready? Anathema and Newts baby shower is in about an hour now." He said softly kissing the omega on the forehead. 

Although Ezra himself hadn't been on many adventures lately his life was perfect, domestic but fun, he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short leave a comment


End file.
